Emmett y Lady Gaga
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Traducción. Emmett se obsesiona con Lady Gaga...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. _Emmett and Lady Gaga _le pertenece a **Rose Tyler. **Yo solo adjudico la traducción de la historia.**

* * *

**

**Día 1 (Rosalie)**

Emmett y yo estábamos caminando por el bosque tomados de las manos. Caminábamos detrás de Renesmee, viéndola reír y atrapando ardillas. Emmett estaba tarareando una canción.

-¿Qué estas tarareando?- Le pregunté. Sonaba como una mala canción de rap.

-I Want to Fukk You por Akon y Snoop Dogg- me contestó.

Suspiré. Por supuesto. –Suena adorable.-

-Oh, Lo es. Muy romántica.- Miró a Renesmee. Al ver que estaba fuera de nuestra vista, soltó mi mano, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y empezó a hacer un baile rudo. -I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already know, I wanna-- ooof!

Interrumpí esa horrible canción con un puñetazo en su estómago.

-¿Y eso porqué fue? ¡Te estaba cantando una serenata!- dijo con un tono de fingido enojo.

-Eso es repugnante- murmuré. Saqué mis lentes de sol de mi bolsillo y descubrí que uno de los cristales estaba hecho añicos. -¿Qué les pasó a mis lentes de sol?- mi voz tenía una nota de pánico. Me habían costado 250 dólares. Eran mi par favorito.

-Um, si, bueno tuve un pequeño accidente con ellos…- murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, me estaba vistiendo, y me tropecé, y cayeron del armario, y los pise.

Suspiré. El sol estaba brillando, así que me los puse de todos modos.

En ese momento escuché un fuerte sonido de unos pies que estaban aplastando hojas y ramitas y que se dirigían a nosotros. Ambos nos pusimos tensos. Entonces, para mi desagradable sorpresa, mi persona menos preferida salió de entre los árboles. Jacob Black.

-Maldita sea, estaba esperando que fuera un asesino psicótico.- suspiré.

-¡Lady Gaga!- fue su respuesta. Empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté – ¡Yo NO luzco como Lady Gaga!- gruñí.

-Te ves exactamente como ella. El cabello rubio y los lentes, ambos.

-¿Lady Gaga? Creo que he oído de ella…- Emmett dijo detrás de mí.

Jacob sacó un reproductor MP3 de su bolsillo. –Toma- se lo extendió a Emmett. –Esto es Lady Gaga.

Emmett se quedó escuchando la música por un minuto. Luego empezó a bailar.

-Sería un buen stripper masculino con esos movimientos- Jacob me informó.

-Y tu sabes de strippers masculinos, ¿no?- Aspiré tomando aire.

-Tía Rose, ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?- Renesmee me llamo, corriendo hacia mí. La levanté del suelo, cargándola.

-Claro, cariño.

Jacob sonrió. –Hey Rosalie. ¿Cuántas rubias se necesitan para jugar a la roña?

Harta de sus malos chistes sobre rubias, decidí no contestarle. Por supuesto, el me dio la respuesta de todos modos.

-Una.

Si Renesmee no hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera dado un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para parar su respiración.

Emmett le devolvió el reproductor MP3 a Jacob. -¡Esa canción fue ASOMBROSA!- Se dió la vuelta y empezó a bailar de regreso a casa, cantando: -"Hold me and love me, just want to touch you for a minute, maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart too…"- Su voz se desvaneció mientras se iba alejando de donde estabamos.

Dos cosas ocurrieron ese día:

Una: Por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con Jacob Black. La expresión rara que tenía en su cara después de ver a Emmett bailar, reflejaba la que yo tenía en mi propio rostro.

Dos: Ese fue el día en que Emmett se obsesionó con Lady Gaga.

**Continuará... (Se pondrá mejor)**

**

* * *

N/T: **Hola a todos! He vuelto, y esta vez con una traducción :) Me encanto este fic, ya que junta dos cosas que me encantan (Emmett y Lady Gaga) asi que decidí traducirlo. Espero que les guste

**ACLARACIÓN: Rose Tyler **(autora del fic) esta enterada de que yo he traducido su historia. Pedí su autorización antes de hacerlo, y ella me lo concedió. Asi que pueden ahorrarse reviews diciendo estas clases de cosas.

Disfrutenlo, y dejen review! (Haré una lista y se los daré a la autora) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hola a todos, sólo quería decir muchas gracias por todos esos reviess, favoritos y alertas del último capítulo. No podía creer que muchos de ustedes lo hayan disfrutado, me conecté el sábado por la mañana dispuesta a eliminarlo. Así que de nuevo, gracias! Significa mucho para mi. Este capítulo es corto, pero probablemente lo actualizaré este fin de semana. Además, creo que podría escribir la historia completa en POV Rosalie, pero si quieren ver el POV de alguien más, no duden en sugerirlo y veré qué puedo hacer. De todos modos, disfrútenlo! :)

**Disclaimer:** No tengo nada en contra de Lady Gaga, tengo su CD, y me gusta su música. No me pertenece ella, como sea, ni Crepúsculo. Creo que es bastante obvio.

* * *

**Día 2**

-¡No, Rosalie! ¡Quiero vestirla con este vestido!- Alice argumentó, sosteniendo un vestido amarillo.

-Alice, la pobre niña ha estado usando vestidos toda la semana hasta ahora. Y te has comportado como un nazi de la moda inclinándote sobre ella y gritándole que no los manche ni que los rompa. Dale un respiro y deja que se vista casual por un día.- le argumenté también.

Renesmee se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotras con una mirada de preocupación y confusión.

Alice suspiró, cerró sus ojos, y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Después de unos momentos, se volvió hacia Renesmee. –Renesmee, cariño, ¿qué es lo que quieres ponerte?

Renesmee no dijo nada.

-Esta bien, ninguna de las dos nos vamos a enojar.- prometió Alice.

Renesmee dudó un momento más, y después, lentamente, señaló el atuendo que yo le estaba mostrando.

-¡Sí!- siseé.

Alice me miró.

Ambas ayudamos a Renesmee a que se vistiera, y después bajamos por las escaleras. Entramo a la sala de estar, donde Bella, Edward, y Jasper estaban viendo un aburrido programa en History Channel. Alice se acercó y le entregó a Renesmee en los brazos de Edward.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunté.

Jasper sonrió satisfecha, y luego apuntó hacia el comedor, donde teníamos la computadora.

Entré en el comedor. Emmett estaba sentado con su cara cerca de la pantalla, viendo algo en Youtube. Cuando me acerqué, vi que era un video musical. Había una mujer rubia y fea (¿Hombre?) en el video, y vi un bulto inconfundible en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ropa interior, eso es. Estaba vestida horriblemente. Emmett tenía los audífonos puestos.

Me acerqué y tomé uno de los auriculares de su oreja, poniéndolo en la mía. Me apoyé en su hombro y vi el video hasta el final. La música era horrible, y la cantante (hombre o mujer, nunca supe que era) repetía la misma línea una y otra vez. Algo sobre una "Poker Face". Y tenía algo pegado en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Casi al final, creo que besó a un perro en la boca.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- Le pregunté con disgusto.

-¡Lady Gaga!- Emmett exclamó. -¿No es genial?

-No. Ella apesta-, le contesté.

Jadeó. Miró la computadora.

-Así que, Emmett…

Subió el volumen de los audífonos y se volvió hacia la computadora, poniendo otro video.

No podía creer el descaro en él. Me dí la vuelta y salí nerviosa de la habitación.

Jasper estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriéndome. -¿Vas a ponerte un atrevido atuendo y cantar para él?

-Cállate.- Lo golpeé y lo empujé fuera de mi camino. Él siguió riendo mientras yo azotaba la puerta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/T: **Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Me reí mucho. Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review! Gracias de nuevo!

Review porfavor? :D Por Emmett? Por Lady Gaga? Por ambos? :D


	3. Bieber fever

**A/N: **¡He regresado! Después de tanto tiempo. Estoy tan feliz de que la gente ha seguido leyendo ésta historia, incluso después de tanto tiempo que ha sido publicado. Así que sentí que les debía un nuevo capítulo de esta historia antes que mis demás historias. No creo que este capítulo sea tan bueno como los otros dos. Pero prometo, que tengo un capítulo final muy bueno que ya está terminado. Pero no lo voy a publicar en los siguientes días, porque si lo publicar ahora, ustedes no pondrán review a éste capítulo. Supongo que soy mala como eso. haha Pero de todos modos, espero que les guste este. :)

* * *

Iba y venía enfrente de la casa. La ira y el fastidio hervían dentro de mí. Mi esposo estaba obsesionado con una rara y sin talento hermafrodita. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué?

Continué yendo y viniendo mientras contemplaba algunas ideas.

¿Intervención? Podría atarlo a una silla y gritarle acerca de su problema. Podría investigar un poco, acabar con la tal Lady Gaga, hacerla lucir mal. De esta manera, él la encontraría menos atractiva y posiblemente acabaría con su fascinación.

¿Escuchar su música repetidamente hasta que él se canse de ella? No, yo ya estaba cansada de ella. Probablemente terminaría volviéndome loca antes de que a él le afectara mi plan.

¿Vestirme como ella, actuar igual de molesta y creída? No. Mala idea justo allí.

Golpeé un árbol. Las aves volaron fuera de éste con frenesí, probablemente asustadas. Algunas ramas y flores se cayeron por la fuerza que había utilizado.

-Linda abolladura- Escuché una voz hablar detrás de mí. Adivinen quien era.

-¿Luzco como si me importaran un bledo los perros callejeros perdidos en este momento?- Le pregunté.

-¿Enojada respecto a lo de Lady Gaga?

Me volví para ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. -¿_Quieres_ que te lastime?- gruñí.

-¿Has considerado combatir fuego con agua?

Levanté mi ceja. –Define eso.

Él rodó sus ojos. –Finge que estas obsesionada con alguien igual de molesto.

Lo pensé por un segundo. –Eso es realmente una muy buena idea- le dije.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. –De nada.

-No te estoy dando las gracias, ¡porque fue por tu estúpida culpa que esto comenzó!- lo llamé.

* * *

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de estar, cambiando los canales de la televisión. Tan pronto Alice pasó MTV, Lady Gaga apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Regresa!- Emmett gritó. Ella lo ignoró y siguió cambiando los canales. Saltó sobre el sillón y le arrebató el control remoto.

-¡Oye!- ella gritó.

Él le regresó y todos nosotros tuvimos que sentarnos a ver dos minutos restantes de uno de sus insoportables videos. Al concluir, el conductor de TRL apareció. Estaba de pie junto a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

-¡Y a continuación en TRL, Justin Bieber!- gritó. (Mi error, era un muchacho). Un grupo de niñas en el fondo gritó maniáticamente.

Sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de gritar, -¡No cambies de canal! Lo amo.

Vi miradas de horror en los rostros de mi familia.

-¿De veras?- Jasper preguntó, alzando la ceja.

-Sí, totalmente. ¿Cómo _no_ hacerlo?

-Porque él es una pequeña chica de cabello castaño- Alice intervino.

-Al igual que Edward-, Emmett rió. Edward frunció el ceño. Después de sonreírle a Edward por un momento, se volvió hacia mí. -Pero en serio, ¿te gusta este chico? ¿En serio?

-Voy a decírtelo solo una vez, sí.

Cuando el comercial terminó, comencé a observar el programa y tomar notas mentales. Esto iba a ser bueno.

-----

Tres días más tarde, yo había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, de lo que era perfectamente consciente. Pasé horas viendo los videos de Justin Bieber y hablando acerca de él. Mi favorito, sin embargo, era la playera que tenía escrito: "Bieber Fever" (Fiebre Bieber).

La mejor parte, sin embargo, fue que Jacob pasó todo el tiempo que solía pasar contando chistes de rubias en chistes acerca Justin Bieber. ¿Mi favorito? "Oye rubiecita, la pubertad huyó de Justin Bieber. Igual deberías hacerlo tú."

Como pasaban los días, Emmett comenzó a hablar menos y menos acerca de Lady Gaga. Una semana después de la fiebre Bieber comenzara, él vino a mi habitación, pareciendo molesto.

-Está bien, Rose. Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué sería? -pregunté inocentemente.

-Nunca volveré a hablar de Lady Gaga, si dejan de hablar de Justin Boober.

-Trato hecho- le sonreí.

Mientras él salió de la habitación, hice un inmaduro movimiento con mi puño atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo y silbé: "Sssssí". Finalmente se había terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Bueno, en el capítulo pasado REALMENTE quería conseguir reviews, pero de las más de 100 personas que leyeron la historia, obtuve 0 reviews. Eso realmente me pone triste :( Así que por favor, vayan al capítulo anterior y hagan review. Y porfavor, dejen review en este capítulo también. Significaría mucho para mí. De todos modos, realmente espero que les guste éste. Es el último capítulo. Me divertí mucho trabajando en esta historia y obtener todo su grandioso apoyo. :) Así que gracias una vez más por leer y dejar review en esta historia.

* * *

**EMMETT**

Estaba sentado en el sillón viendo una película extraña en el canal Sci-Fi cuando sonó el timbre. Me levanté y le abrí la puerta a una mujer rubia que se encontraba de pie ahí con un loco atuendo y grandes gafas de sol.

-Hola, soy Lady Gaga. A mi autobús de gira se le desinfló un neumático cerca del final de tu entrada, me preguntaba ¿si tenías un teléfono que pudiera usar para llamar a mi representante y decirle que llegaré un poco tarde?- ella sonrió.

-Ja, buen intento, Rose- cerré la puerta de golpe y volví a mi película. Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie entró a la habitación.

-¿Quién estaba en la puerta?

Le sonreí. –Oh, como si no lo supieras.

Rodó sus ojos. -¿Sabes qué? En verdad no me interesa- Ella salió de la sala.

* * *

**LADY GAGA**

Cuando regresé al autobús de gira, vi al conductor y a uno de mis bailarines terminar de colocar la nueva llanta. –Oye, ¿te dejaron usar su teléfono?- el conductor me preguntó.

-No, pregunté si podía usar el teléfono, pero el hombre que abrió la puerta era realmente grosero. Acaba de cerrar de golpe la puerta en mi cara.

-Supongo que no todos son fans- suspiró.

-Sí. Bueno, volvamos a la carretera, tenemos un gran show esta noche.

* * *

**T/N: **Tristemente, ha llegado el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Sólo por eso, los amo por siempre. Gracias :)


End file.
